


5 pranks Sera pulled

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 5 Things, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sera was just trying to make Cassandra laugh.





	5 pranks Sera pulled

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [5 peças que Sera pregou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819257) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #022 - five things.

1

Cassandra was too serious for her own good. With her, everything had to be so serious and stoic, it was as if she was trying to pretend she wasn’t able to even smile. Sera knew a lot of different people, who reacted to life in different ways, and some people could be serious just because that’s how they were, but most people just pretended to be serious because they thought that was how they were supposed to be. And Cassandra was definitively on the second group. She couldn’t even admit she liked to read those sugary books that Sera couldn’t stand, always romance this, romance that, drama and duty, and then people dying so it would be sad.

Cassandra had to learn to let go a little bit, to laugh at herself, or at least to crack a smile. And Sera was just the right person to teach her that. Well, maybe. Or maybe she was the worst possible person, it was hard to tell. Whichever meant she had got a nug to piss on Cassandra’s shoes, because now every single nug in a three mile radius was rubbing itself on her legs, and it was the most hilarious thing in the world. Or at least Sera thought it was, and Bull seemed to agree with her. The Inquisitor was trying not to laugh, and Cassandra was pissed off. So maybe it wasn’t an entirely successful prank.

2

Sera was determined to make Cassandra laugh, there had to be something she could do to break Cassandra’s seriousness, even if it were only for a little while. Cassandra couldn’t pretend all the time that she was this sober person who was never affected by anything around her and who was always collected and always knew what to do, especially because they, at least the Inquisitor’s closest friends, knew it wasn’t quite true. She could be soft and vulnerable and anxious, and that wasn’t a bad thing. She reminded Sera of the other nobles she met, so convinced that they had to stay on their pedestal above everything, but at the same time, she didn’t actually think she was better than the rest of them. Most of the times.

Actually, a pedestal wasn’t the worst idea. Sera managed to grab a rock just big enough to be used as a pedestal, and that had a hole in it, and then she placed Cassandra’s sword in it, somewhat scratching the sword in the process, and in turn placed the poorly made pedestal in the middle of the quad, so she was sure Cassandra would see it.

Unfortunately, Cassandra didn’t react as well as she had hoped, but Bull promised he would come warn her when it was safe to stop hiding.

3

Alright, Sera’s first couple of plans didn’t go too well, but she was still determined to make this work. She would make Cassandra laugh if it were the last thing she did! Now, surely they could have a good laugh about a bucket of water falling on Cassandra’s head, right?

4

Maybe the water had been a bad idea, but something had to work. Maybe she could make some cookies with crude words written on them. There was no way _that_ could backfire.

5

The funny thing was, Sera wasn’t even trying to make Cassandra laugh when it happened. By then, she was beginning to suspect Cassandra simply incapable of laughing both at herself, and at funny things in general, judging by how embarrassed she was by the cookies. No, this time, Sera was just pulling a prank for the sake of pulling a prank, because it was funny, it helped with morale, and because the Inquisitor asked her, since Varric was feeling a bit down, and he was very much the kind of person who could laugh at himself.

So, Varric was covered in feathers, actually laughing after the initial shock wore off, and the prank was a success. In fact, everyone was laughing. Everyone, including Cassandra, laughing discretely in a corner, then turning away from the commotion as if she was afraid to be seen laughing like that. So of course Sera followed her.

“I’ve been trying to make you laugh for months and that’s all it took?” Sera asked, a bit offended. She had used some damn good material on Cassandra.

“Sera? What are you talking about? I have been a victim of several of your pranks!”

“Exactly! Didn’t you see how Varric was laughing once he realized what was going on? That’s because pranks are fun, they make people happy.”

Cassandra frowned. “You were trying to make me happy? By tossing a bucket of water on me and nearly ruining my sword?”

Sera rolled her eyes. “You’re too serious, you can’t always be all serious, I was trying to make you relax!”

“Why do you even care?” Now Cassandra was anything but happy, she hated the idea of falling to an elaborate ploy, and if Sera was the one planning it, it couldn’t be good.

Sera averted her eyes, embarrassed. “I don’t care! I was just trying to take that stick off your butt!”

Cassandra became even angrier, crossing her arms in front of her body. “I take our mission seriously, unlike some people who are always fooling around and pulling pranks, that’s not a defect.”

“At least I don’t always look like I’m suffering and run away so people won’t see I look cute laughing,” Sera said, and then put her tongue out. She didn’t even realize what she had said.

But Cassandra did. “What did you say?” she asked, blushing slightly. People didn’t call her ‘cute’.

“I… nothing! I said you looked rude! Bye!” Sera ran away before Cassandra could say another word. Flirting with tall, muscular girls was only fun when she actually realized that was what she was doing.

Cassandra just stared at Sera as she ran away, looking more confused than she had ever been. Sera always managed to stun her.


End file.
